1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adapter, and more particularly to an adapter adapted for transmitting electrical and optical signals.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, adapters have been very popular for interconverting electrical connectors of different protocol so as to make it possible for electrically connecting different kinds of electronic devices having diverse interfaces such as USB, SATA, HDMI, DiiVA, and so on. However, optical signal transmitting also has been gradually widely used and incorporated into the electrical connectors, so that the electrical connectors could offer both electrical and optical signals transmitting, however no adapter has been designed for converting both electrical and optical transmitting.
Hence, an adapter used for transmitting both electrical and optical signals is desired to overcome the above problems.